Odd Night
by Zombieloki
Summary: Yusei wasn't expecting to see that when he woak up. Warnings: Yaoi, rated M for a reason. Yusei/Alex


Odd Night

Paring: Yusei/Alex (Kohei)

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything???

A/N: Sorry for not posting anything, I found this Role Playing sight and got completely addicted DX The only reason I decided to write something is because the website is no longer loading on my computer (Oh noes!)

Btw, I'm pretty sure I'm the one of the few who even noticed this pairing and probably the only one in the world who supports it :/ But there's actually logic behind my madness, don't you think it's weird that in the English dub Alex seems to really want Yusei to escape with him? I think there was a reason.

Also this takes place in the facility or whatever you call it _

* * *

Yusei had no idea what had woke him up, but he thought something had. He stared up at the ceiling for a few more seconds before becoming aware of soft pants coming from the bed below him.

Alex's bed.

Rolling onto his stomach, Yusei looked over the side of his bed and down at Alex's. "Hey, Alex. You-"his question was cut off as he gasped.

Alex was naked.

Naked… and _touching_ himself.

Yusei quickly rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling again, this time with a deep blush crossing his cheeks. He waited a few seconds, listening to the light pants and moans. Apparently Alex had been too caught up in pleasure to notice Yusei.

The sounds Alex was making were arousing to Yusei. A few more seconds passed before Yusei's jeans became too tight to ignore. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yusei rolled off his bed and landed beside Alex, facing him.

Alex only glanced at him with half lidded eyes before tilting his head back and letting out a soft moan, continuing to stroke himself. As Yusei continued to watch, he felt his blush deepen and his pants tighten. Finally, he decided he had watched enough and slid onto the bed in front of Alex, pulling off his gloves and tossing them to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Yusei grabbed Alex's pre-cum coated erection gently. Alex moaned again, this time a bit louder. The feeling of Yusei's hand on his erection almost made him loose it. Removing his hands from his arousal, the purple-haired teen gripped Yusei's shoulders roughly. "Yusei…" he panted into the other's ear.

Yusei pumped Alex's erection for a few minutes before having a strange urge to see what Alex tasted like. Removing his hand, Yusei ducked his head down to face Alex's arousal. The purple haired teen looked down at the other in surprise.

_He's not gonna…_ Alex train of thought was interrupted as Yusei took his entire length into his mouth, and sucked lightly. Moaning as loudly as he could without waking anyone nearby, Alex gripped the other shoulders so hard his nails left red marks.

Yusei found Alex to taste quite good, if not a bit salty. Bobbing his head, the black-haired teen used his tongue skillfully, earning a delicious assortment of sounds from the other.

"Yusei… I'm…" Alex moaned. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach. Yusei, however, did not seem to hear him and instead quickened his pace.

"Yusei!" Alex hissed as he came, bucking his hips into the other's mouth. Yusei choked as Alex's hot seed tried to gush down his throat. He pulled away, coughing. Licking the cum from his lips, Yusei looked up at Alex, smiling at the light blush across his cheeks.

Alex blushed even more as he saw his seed on the black-haired teen's face. It was the sexiest image he'd ever seen. Grabbing him by the chin, Alex pulled Yusei into a rough kiss. Yusei returned the kiss with equal passion.

"That was amazing, Yu-"Alex gasped as, for the first time, he noticed the large bulge in Yusei's jeans. Pressing his hand gently against Yusei's clothed erection, Alex smiled. "Looks like I'll have to do you know." He said with a smile.

Yusei moaned at Alex's touch. "I guess so," he said, pulling the other in for another kiss.

* * *

Sorry it's so bad DX I was exhausted when I wrote this and didn't bother to check it, so it probably doesn't have much detail… (I don't usually wright this bad, I swear!)

I hoped you enjoyed the only Yusei/Alex story ever written 3


End file.
